Dead Girl in my Shower
by Galateagirl
Summary: AU. Sam's dead and haunting the new fenton abode. Danny's an obnoxious rich kid trying to find his place. The two clash instantly. DS. I'm proud of this chapter. Read it!
1. In which Danny defends NASA

Danny Fenton put down his bag (emblazoned with "Fenton Works") on the bed and glanced at his new room. It was huge. The bed was huge. The window was huge. (It took up a wall.) The desk was huge. Even the pictures on the wall were huge. Just like everything else in this house.

Jack Fenton burst in. "Danny boy! How do you like your new abode?" His dad waggled his eyebrows, an attempt for some enthusiasm on his son's part.

Danny sighed. "It's fine, Dad. Okay?"

Jack sighed and raised his hand to his sons shoulder. "Look son, you know your mother and I want you to be happy. Please try to make an eff-" He stopped abruptly in the middle of the sentence. "Do I smell cookies?" The overweight man was out of the room and down the stairs faster than a professional athlete.

Danny sighed and unpacked his stuff. NASA poster … Dumpty Humpty CD…. CD player… pen and pad of paper… Ghost Gun... Danny looked at his meager supply dejectedly. The only thing Danny wanted from a normal life was friends. He had none. He never had any. He was avoided like the plague wherever he went.

Danny had been kicked out of his boarding school. Apparently they had an issue with his "blatant destruction of school property, constant tardiness and overall disrespect". The Fenton family had decided to move to a new neighborhood to get a fresh start. Amity Park was a privileged neighborhood. It fit perfectly.

The Fentons had not been so well off, but then Maddie's mirrors took off. The ghosts in the mirrors were always fashion specialists and provided tips from within the glass. They sold like hotcakes. Women across the country benefited from this creative use of ghouls. And green became the hot color for fall.

Danny suddenly shivered. "Mom! Why is it so damned cold in here?" He yelled out the door.

"Danny, Watch your language!" His mother appeared at the top of the stairs, resplendent in her turquoise jumpsuit. She laid a hand on the stonewall and looked at it admiringly. "Honey, you have to remember, this is a very old house. Your father and I chose it especially for that reason. It is much more likely to have ghosts." Her face lit up at the idea. Danny resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"And the wall down here can be easily gutted to insert a Ghost Portal!" Danny's father yelled from downstairs.

Jazz stuck her head out of her room. "You two and your sick obsession with ghosts! Can't you just like the house because it is beautiful?" Jazz asked.

Danny shut his door. He tried his hardest not to get involved with his family's arguments. They were too sticky to get out of.

He walked over to the huge window and leaned his forehead against it. The street below was almost empty. The rich people who lived on the street were probably away for Christmas break.

Thinking about Christmas break led to school, which led to thinking about the public school he would be going to come the end of vacation. Danny shuddered. He had become incredibly used to being an introvert. He thought with horror about introducing himself in front of the class. Everybody watching what the dorky new kid had to say, already labeling him as a geek…

Danny shuddered and turned to his computer. Doomed was waiting.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Level twenty-seven. The giant spiders were beaten, the snakes wiped out and the tiki-men were distracted. He was so close.

That was when he heard the shower turn on in his bathroom.

Danny suppressed a yelp and turned off the sound on his game and listened intently. No sound. The water wasn't running. Had he made it up?

Danny looked at the bathroom door warily. He had checked before, it didn't connect to any of the other rooms. It couldn't be Jazz. He thought about calling out, but decided against it. He didn't want insanity against him on his record too.

He turned back to his game and swore under his breath. The tiki-men had become un-distracted and were currently roasting him over a fire. He reached for the mouse to rectify the situation.

And cue the shower.

Danny slammed the chair back in frustration and marched over to the bathroom door. He flung it open.

A girl stood there in nothing but a bathrobe. She screamed. "AHHHHHH!"

Danny threw his hands up to his face and stumbled back. "AHHH!"

The girl marched forward. Her face was crimson, embarrassed and irate. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded, glaring at him.

He retorted. "Who the hell am_ I_? Who the hell are _you_? And what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

She looked outraged. "_Your_ bedroom? This is _my_ bedroom! And I don't remember inviting some stuck up, NASA nerd into _my_ room!"

Danny glanced down at his shirt. Sure enough, NASA was emblazoned across it. "What do you have against NASA?" He yelled.

"Nothing!" She said sarcastically. "Except that a kid who seems to be obsessed with it is trying to take over my room! What'd you do with all my stuff?" She looked around, pure horror dawning on her face. "Where are my curtains? And my candles?" She spun around, taking in her new surroundings.

"Guess what, princess? This isn't your room. So get out before I call the cops." Danny crossed his arms and tried to look menacing. His eyes were starting to glow green, but he didn't want to fry the girl.

Said girl walked over and slapped him. Or tried to at least. Her hand went right through him.

She gasped and stared at her hand. "What happened?" She asked.

Danny grinned. "You're a ghost! Thank god. For a moment there, I thought I would have to put up with you." He transformed into Danny Phantom and grinned. "Time to move out, princess."

She looked at him skeptically. Unimpressed was written all over her. "Okay. NASA nerd wearing spandex is in my room, which he gutted and reorganized. How could my life get any weirder?" She pulled her robe a little tighter. The drops coming down from her hair were disappearing an inch before they hit the ground.

Danny frowned. "Here, allow me to demonstrate." He shot an ecto-blast at her head.

It passed right through her and out the window. A car alarm went off a few streets over.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shrieked. "And what's with the light show?"

Danny frowned and shot another blast at her. It passed through again.

She backed away from him in the direction of the bureau. "Look, I'm going to get dressed and then we are going to find out what the heck you are doing here." She opened the drawer behind her and grabbed a bundle of black clothes out of it. She sprinted into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Danny stared at it in horror. Those clothes hadn't been in there when he last checked…

_What the hell is going on here?_

**This is part of my spastic updating. Please excuse me if this is terrible.**


	2. In which Danny drops a three

**I'm pretty proud of this. If I do say so myself.**

**Have you ever noticed how weird the word backwards sounds if you repeat it enough? Try it.**

His parents had swept the room with the ghost finder five times. His dad was quite enthusiastic. He was ecstatic his son claimed to have seen a ghost on the first day in the new house. But after five searches, no clue, not even spectral residue showed up on their databases. Jack Fenton was miserable. Maddie assured Danny she believed him, but then asked if maybe the jet lag had caused him to hallucinate. Jazz broke out the psychology books on reasons why a boy would imagine a basically naked girl walking out of his personal shower. The results were not pretty.

"I'm telling you, I saw her!" Danny yelled. "She was standing right there and yelled at me for being in her room! And then she went to get changed." He strode over to the bathroom and slammed the door open. The bathroom was empty. The showerhead wasn't even dripping.

Jack muttered something about "the boy who cried ghost" before slumping downstairs for more cookies.

Maddie kissed him on the forehead before telling him to go to sleep soon, he had his first day of school the next day.

Jazz gave him a hug and told him not to be ashamed of sexual fantasies, they were normal for a boy his age.

Danny was fuming when he went to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours, imagining the girl floating around his room while e was asleep. Or worse, appearing before him again. He could not take another failed explanation for his parents.

Seriously, this girl had wreaked more havoc and embarrassment than anyone he had ever met before.

Okay, maybe she was tied with Jazz in that department…

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny stumbled out of bed at seven, to the merry tune of his shrill alarm clock. He sent a ghost ray at it and the piece of plastic was fried.

Danny went over to the closed bathroom door and was about to open it when he stopped and looked at it suspiciously. This door betrayed him yesterday. He would take steps to outwit it today.

He knocked on the bathroom door, feeling stupid. After all, it was his private bathroom.

"I'll be out in just a minute!" A feminine voice called from inside.

Danny sighed. He hated it when he had to wait for the bathroom. He strode over to his dresser.

And then froze. It was the girl from last night. She was still in the shower. He grabbed a ghost gun and crept towards the bathroom door, hoping to see her again and prove to his parents that he was not crazy. And hopefully, prove to his sister he was not hormone-addled. Danny flung open the door.

Nobody was inside. He looked everywhere inside the bathroom, but no one was there. He even checked under the sink. Nobody. He wiped off the steamy mirror. He was ghostly pale.

That metaphor made him laugh. Of all life's ironies…

Danny was a little freaked out, but decided that a shower could not be missed. He turned on the water and stepped in, relaxing instantly. He reached for a bar of soap.

And felt his hand close on something else. His eyes widened in shock. A girl's razor.

Danny was very close to freaking out. He took deep breaths and leaned against the tile wall behind him. _It must be Jazz playing a trick on me_, he thought. He calmed instantly. Jazz getting revenge, or merely harassing him was by no means out of the ordinary.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny got out of the house as fast as he could. He wouldn't be able to stand another "new school, new attitude" speech from his mother. It never worked, not matter how optimistic he became.

He reached the schoolyard and got many curious glances. Amity was a fairly small town and troubled millionaires' children caused quite a stir. Danny ducked his head and darted through the crowd and into the school. Last thing he needed was a peppy tour guide to follow around.

The office was located in the middle of the school. A very unfortunate place for a public room. Danny felt like a rat in a maze. It took him ten dead ends before he found it and then the principal was busy. Busy doing what; Danny was curious. It didn't take long with the murmurs of "check… aha… Damn you!" and the fervered tapping coming from inside.

After about fifteen minutes and twenty-six seconds (not that Danny was counting) the principal called him in. He was old and was wearing a very obvious toupee. Danny couldn't think of what else to describe him as, except that he gave off the effect of a very smug lizard.

"So, Danny." He said sleekily. The lisp did nothing to dissuade Danny's impression of him. "What do you think of our quaint town?" He chuckled at his own comment.

Danny stared blankly back at him.

There were a few seconds of silence before the principal cleared his throat, clearly disturbed at the student's behavior. "Well, then. Let's take a look at your classes, shall we?"

Danny's classes were pretty much the basics. All his required courses, Art and two periods of study hall. His first period was, of course homeroom, but he had unfortunately (the principal's words, not Danny's) missed it. His next period was math. Fun.

Danny grabbed the sheet, nodded to the principal and barged out o the room. The principal sat there, vaguely wondering if he had welcomed a student, or just been robbed.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny was slumped at his desk, copying down the algebra problems on the board. The people next to him kept on flicking glances over. He heard one of them whisper that they heard he brought a un into school. Danny chuckled.

Luckily the math teacher did no feel the need to torture young children. All Danny got was, "Oh, yes. The fresh meat. Sit down Mr. Fenton."

The teacher, Mr. Swycowski spoke again. "Okay, class. Solve the problems!"

Danny began. He was forced to divide to very large numbers, yet refused to take good notes concerning which numbers were left over. He wouldn't be surprised if he got the whole paper wrong.

"You dropped a three."

Danny yelped and jumped. Sitting on his desk was **the girl**. The shower girl. At his new school. He gazed at her, horrified as she pointed to his work. "You see, here. You had three left over, but you forgot about it and went on to divide eighty by two." She spoke slowly, as if talking to a kindergartener.

Mr. Swycowski didn't look too worried, but he inquired anyway. "Are you all right, Mr. Fenton?"

One of the kids next to Danny sniggered at his expression.

"There's a-…" He began, and then stopped. They couldn't see her. Nobody was reacting to her, slouching across his desk. They were only reacting to his own facial expressions as he saw her. "Never mind." He muttered and bent over his work once again.

He waited until everyone else went back to their work, before talking to her. "What are you doing here?" He hissed under his breath. Nobody was listening anymore.

The girl shrugged and tapped her fingers on his desk. "I was bored. And I decided to take a walk to my alma mater, and here you are." She looked like a cat, guiltily pleased, yet smug.

"What, are you stalking me?" Danny asked. His face was growing red. "Why am I the only one here who can hear you? Why can't anyone else see you?"

The girl shrugged. "Beats me, NASA boy." Sam stood up and began to stroll between the desks. "Don't worry! Most of these people are making the same mistakes." She threw her arms up into the air in exasperation. "What is the school system coming to!" She shook her head in dismay. "Oh, right! Your question!" She exclaimed walking back over to Danny. She clearly ignored the first question. "I hang out here to play pranks on people."

She demonstrated by sticking her arm through the blonde girl's head and wiggling her fingers on the other side. The girl slapped her ear, and looked around fearfully for the mosquito. Sam covered her giggles. Danny suppressed the smile that tried to come across his face.

Danny glared. "That's not nice." He stated. The excuse sounded weak even to him. He barreled on. "And my name's _Danny_, not NASA boy."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah. And my name's Sam, not shower girl."

Danny looked confused and said outright, "When have I called you that?" The few people around him stirred, and then turned back to their respective work.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I can read people's thoughts randomly." She said. "It's a curse." She sighed and looked melodramatic.

Danny glared. "Whatever. Could you kindly leave me alone? I have to do work."

She shrugged. "Whatever." She mimicked him. She stood up and walked through three people and a wall. Those people shivered.

A boy with red hair, one of Sam's not-quite-obstacles raised his hand. "Mr. Swycowski, could we close the window? It's letting the cold in."


	3. In which they both lose their tempers

Danny piled his books into his locker. It was his free period and he was going to the library. Yes, he had homework, but he felt that he needed a nap more than anything. It had been one of those days.

He hadn't seen the girl for a week and a half. He had heard the shower turning on and off every so often and last Wednesday his NASA posters had disappeared from his walls. Jazz complained of thumping noises coming from the room next door, which was locked from the entire family. These complaints were ignored by their parents, who were caught up in inventing a ghost net that humans could pass through. Every so often, Danny thought he heard music coming from down the hallway, but he ignored it. As long as the girl left him alone, he was happy.

Then again, he wished she wouldn't occupy his shower. And maybe he could get her

to return his posters.

_I mean, its not even like she's hot, or anything and she's **dead**._ Danny weaved around the corridors. Kids pushed past him and yelled endearing comments, none of which he paid too much attention to. Yes, he wanted to be popular, but it would take a little while to get past the dorky-new-kid facade. Not something to be accomplished in a day, or even a month. Better to lay low.

_Where the hell am I?_ Danny mentally berated himself. He was between the cafeteria and the teachers lounge, which he vaguely remembered being halfway across the school. Then again, his map was sitting in his locker, useless and not currently destroying his image.

A balding man approached him. "So, Mr. Fenton, is it?"

Danny glared. It worked to drive most people away.

Clearly, not this person. "Lost already, are we?"

Danny thought, _Is it physically impossible for this guy not to end a sentence in a question?_ "Yes… Mr. Lancer, is it?" He said in a mocking tone of voice. The man was wearing a nametag.

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Where are you off to, Mr. Fenton? By Catcher in the Rye, shouldn't you be using a map?"

Danny glared. "Probably, Mr. Lancer. I'm going to the library." He turned and walked off, back straight and a wry smile on his face.

"Wrong way, Mr. Fenton."

Smile gone.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

With Mr. Lancers sarcastic help, Danny found the library in around fifteen minutes. He supposed he felt like a cartoon with smoke billowing from his ears.

He thrust the tan doors open, muttering angrily about overweight English teachers.

Everybody in the library looked up in synch and glared at him.

He gave a smoldering glare back. He felt like setting the building on fire, this accursed school. He stomped over to an empty seat and sat down, banging his head on the table in front of him to enjoy the last forty-five minutes of his free period.

He heard chuckling from across the table, a sound that said something along the lines of, been there, done that. "Poor guy," the kid said. "Tough first day, huh?"

Danny groaned and tried to bury his head in the imitation wood in front of him.

"Yeah, NASA-boy over here is really bad at first impressions."

Danny's head shot up and swiveled. Across from him was the African American kid who had spoken to him. Next to him was Sam. "Can't you leave me in peace?" He hissed, angrily. How dare she be here, too?

"You don't own the school!" She said, doodling on the boys notebook.

The boy looked at Danny, astonished. "You can see Sam, too?"

Danny looked at him. "You can?"

His grin was amazing. "Yeah! She just started appearing whenever I'd come in here."

He slid over his notebook. "She doodles all over my planner." Danny scanned the green book. It was filled with ghosts and steaming bowls and a girl with tears running down her face. There was one picture on every page that didn't seem to be finished. A face in shadow, always in the corner. "By the way, I'm Tucker." The boy said, grinning.

Danny felt his heart melt in sympathy and then he tensed up again. He couldn't be feeling sorry for her. "Why are you drawing all over his stuff? You can't do that!"

Sam stood up. "I can too! He bought this for me! He told me himself." She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Anyway," she said softly. "It's the only thing I can touch or do. It's either this or I kind of phase out in my room." She shot him a glare at "my room".

"It's my room and you know it." He hissed.

The librarian raised her head from her computer. "Young man, please lower your voice, people are working." In fact, most were sleeping as he had intended to.

Tucker raised both his hands in the universal symbol. "Whoa, hold on. You can hear her?"

"What, you can't?" Danny asked. _How was he the only one who could hear her?_

"No, I only see what she writes in response to what I say to her." Tucker raised an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam sighed and said nothing, but began writing with the pen. Tucker leaned over and read over her shoulder. Danny sat watching the scene, a bit bewildered. A look of understanding crossed the boy's face. "Oh. You're the kid who took over her room."

"What?" Danny yelped. The librarian glared at him and he lowered his voice before continuing. "She's dead. My family moved in, so it's my room." He glared at Sam, who challenged his look.

"Wait." Tucker took off the strange red hat he was wearing to run his fingers through his short black fuzz of hair. After putting on his hat, he said, "You," (pointing to Danny) "Moved into her," (he pointed to Sam) "room." They both nodded, glares not breaking. "And now, you're fighting over it." Nods again. Tucker laughed.

"What?" They said at the same time, turning to look at him.

"Don't you find this funny? It's so weird." He chuckled again, burying his head in his arms.

"No." They said at the same time, in steely voices.

Sam huffed and leaned back in her chair, still writing in the book. "It's not my fault his family decided to move into a haunted house. And there are plenty of other bedrooms on that floor. He's the one to move if anyone is." She said slowly, as if reading her writing out loud. She smiled smugly at him and put the book down, getting up to leave.

Danny felt his anger bubbling under his skin; he stood up, shoving his chair backwards. He yelled, "Why don't you just move on? I mean, clearly you're not malevolent. What are you waiting for?"

The librarian raised her head. "Young man, lower your voice at once! _Who_ on earth are you talking to?"

Danny's words were too much for the spirit. She turned around slowly, her eyes glowing violet. "I'll show you malevolent." She muttered. Her face turned red and her eyes teared up slightly. Sam screamed, high and loud. Danny covered his ears, the piercing sound ringing through them. Nobody seemed to notice.

Suddenly, cracks spread through the windows. The clicking of thin ice reached everybody's ears, when the anguished screams did not. Everybody looked up, puzzled. One girl, closest to the windows showing the schoolyard, whimpered slightly. The flower-like designs were almost complete, unfurling from near the center of the panes. The second the cracks reached the wooden frames enclosing the glass, they blew outward with a slight explosion.

The room erupted into panic. People climbed under desks, on top of tables, screaming and shrieking, seemingly unaware that no shards of glass had entered the building.

"Move on?" Sam shrieked, hands clenched and feet on the ground. Her every movement radiated her pure rage. She vaulted the table and shoved herself in Danny's face.

"Move on? I don't even know why I'm here!" She screamed again. This time, books began rejecting their shelves and falling to the ground.

The sounds of alarm continued and rose. Nobody was being hurt, but everybody acted as if they were, covering their hands and whimpering in pain they were sure they were about to feel.

"Stop panicking! Stop panicking!" The librarian rushed from behind her desk.

"Everybody, leave the library quickly and quietly!" Her words were ignored in the excitement of the moment.

"Leave me alone!" Danny said. He grabbed her surprisingly solid shoulder and shook her slightly. "Stop hurting people! Stop living in my shower!"

"WHY!" Sam yelled. "I haven't seen you in ten days! Why are you making such a huge deal of it?" A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped at it. To Danny, she seemed more confused than anything else. "Why are you trying to make me angry?" Winds were picking up around the two of them. A tornado seemed to have formed around the now deserted couple, cutting Tucker off from their conversation. "How are you making me do this? I've never done anything like this before you came along! I don't know how to stop!"

"I DONT KNOW!" Danny yelled. He had to squint his eyes. The winds had picked up to dangerous speeds and books were flying around them and towards them. "Why are you making me act like this?" Danny yelled. He changed into Danny Phantom to protect himself. "How are you doing this? I've never seen a ghost do this!"

"I don't know!" Sam yelled. Danny squinted, amazed. She looked scared? "This hurts!"

She covered her face with her hands.

Danny realized what she meant. Shards of glass got caught up in the whirlwind and they were cutting through his suit. He pulled Sam close to protect them both, mind racing to figure out how to stop this. His eyes were squeezed shut and Tucker had long escaped the room. "Calm down!" Danny yelled into her ear, above the roar of the wind. Sam was shuddering, her face buried into his neck. Danny felt sympathetic. She had no idea how she was doing this or how to stop. He remembered going through the same thing with his sister when he first got his ghost powers, the pure terror of uncontrollable power, the absence of knowledge of how and why. "Calm down," he said more softly. "It'll be okay. Nobody's hurt. Nobody's angry." The winds were dying down, but his hand was still rubbing her back, calming her and he still felt the tears running down her face. Sam could cry. He was getting desperate. "I'll move out of the room, I promise." He said.

She chuckled through her tears, making him smile.

"It's okay, really." The winds were almost dead, just a little more. Danny searched for something to say, something to end this, something to make up for what he had started. He took a deep breath before saying. "I actually am happy to see you. I missed arguing." He felt Sam smile and the tears stop. The winds slowed and slowed until they died to the slight breeze coming through the busted windows. Danny opened an eye tentatively. The room was quite though it did look as if a tornado had hit it. Then again, it had every right to.

Sam pushed away from Danny and ran. She ran through the busted windows and disappeared from sight.

Danny stood in the middle of the wreckage with his arms still open, wondering why he wished she was still there…


End file.
